I Hate Monday, I Like Monday
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: My 6th fic AsaKiku again. Arthur Kirkland benci dan suka hari Senin. Apa alasannya dia benci sekaligus suka hari Senin? AsaKiku slight Amepruss. Warning inside. T for kiss. Don't like don't read. RnR please!


**Titled : I Hate Monday, I Like Monday**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku slight Amepruss**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**My 6th fic AsaKiku again. Kali ini pakai Arthur's POV. Tentang kenapa Arthur benci dan suka hari Senin. Enjoy read this story! XD**

Hate Monday 1

Aku benci hari Senin. Menurutku, hari Senin sangat menyebalkan dan membosankan. Di sekolahku, Hetalia Gakuen, setiap Senin selalu diadakan upacara. Ukh...setiap upacara aku yang sebagai Ketua OSIS sibuk mengurusi peralatan yang dipakai saat upacara. Belum lagi aku juga mengurusi petugas upacara yang malas latihan. Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku marah! Tak hanya itu, setiap upacara pasti cuacanya sangat panas! Aku seperti manusia panggang karena panasnya sinar matahari. Aku selalu berkeringat saat upacara.

Kesimpulan : Setiap Senin pasti cuacanya selalu panas!

Like Monday 1

Meski Senin menyebalkan dan membosankan, tapi ada sisi yang membuatku merasakan rasa senang. Yaitu, saat upacara berlangsung. Karena aku cukup tinggi, aku selalu ditempatkan di barisan tengah karena disesuaikan dengan tinggi badan. Aku beruntung ditempatkan di barisan tengah. Kenapa? Aku bisa memandang orang yang kusukai sejak kelas 1, Kiku Honda. Aku jarang mengajaknya bicara kecuali bicara seperlunya. Aku malu menyapanya! Selalu ada rasa gugup melandaku. Rasa gugup yang mengalahkan keberanianku. Sekarang? Kami beda kelas. Aku kelas 2-6, dia kelas 2-5. Aku bisa memandangnya terus karena dia ada di barisan depan. Yah, walau jaraknya agak jauh dari tempatku, aku senang masih bisa melihatnya secara diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan teman-temanku. Tapi mustahil. Gilbert tahu aku selalu melirik ke Kiku.

"Aku bingung kenapa kamu selalu senyum kayak orang gila pas upacara, Arthur." kata Gilbert saat pelajaran Matematika.

"Bukan urusanmu, asem."

"Awesome! Bukan asem! Lalu..."

Gilbert menatapku dengan wajah yang menurutku menyebalkan.

"Kamu selalu lirik ke Kiku kan pas upacara, Arthur Kirkland?" tanya Gilbert menggodaku.

Aku tersentak.

"Hah! Kok kamu tahu aku selalu lihat ke Kiku pas upacara? Ups..."

Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Gilbert yang melihatku tertawa puas.

"Hahaha! Berarti dugaanku selama ini benar!"

Wajahku memerah. Sial, berarti dari dulu dia memperhatikanku!

"Bu..Bukan! Aku tidak..."

"Wajahmu merah, Arthur! Manisnya orang jatuh cinta!"

Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Sumpah, aku bingung harus membalas apa pada Gilbert. Sebal!

Kesimpulan : Bagiku, Kiku adalah seseorang yang menyegarkan pikiranku pas di tengah panasnya upacara.

Hate Monday 2

Alasan lain kenapa aku benci hari Senin. Yaitu, pelajaran Matematika! Rumusnya rumit plus gurunya yang menyebalkan! Meski aku jago Matematika, tetap saja. Gurunya juga aneh. Masa buku catatan harus sama dengannya? Kata-katanya, susunan bab ini bab itu, dan lain-lain. Tanganku seakan mau lumpuh! Lalu, tak hanya itu. Jika masih mengerjakan tugas 1, pasti tugasnya ditambah lagi. Selalu dikasih tugas tanpa dikasih jeda. Bertumpuk terus. Di kelasku dibentuklah klub pembenci guru itu. Tapi, aku tidak mau ikut. Apa untungnya? Nambah dosa...

Kesimpulan : Males ngomongnya.

Like Monday 2

Sehabis pelajaran Matematika, kelasku akan pindah ke Ruang Bahasa Inggris. Yup, sistem di sekolahku sistem Moving Class. Setelah aku memberikan aba-aba salam ke guru, aku dan teman-temanku segera keluar menuju Ruangan Bahasa Inggris.

"Matematika bosenin!" eluh Alfred. "Ya kan, Arthur?"

Aku terdiam. Aku terpaku pada seseorang yang menunggu di depan pintu Ruangan Matematika. Ki..Kiku! Aku panik. Kok dia ada disini?

"Oh, iya. Kan kelas 2-5 mau pelajaran Matematika, ya." kata Belgium.

Aku berusaha untuk tenang. Saat aku melewati dan menatapnya, dia...tersenyum!

"Arthur, kamu dengar tidak?" tanya Alfred.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Huuu! Kamu pasti sibuk ngelihatin Kiku!"

"En..Enggak kok!" elakku.

"Arthur suka Kiku! Arthur suka Kiku!" kata Alfred membuatku kesal.

"Uuh..."

Aku berpikir bagaimana cara supaya Alfred diam. Plok! Akhirnya ide muncul!

"Ehm...Gilbert, sini deh!" panggilku.

Gilbert datang. Ia kelihatan bingung. Alfred juga bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bilang. Alfred itu dari kelas satu su..."

Alfred membekap mulutku.

"Su..apa?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Enggak kok! Dia suka ngomong yang aneh-aneh!" elak Alfred. Kulihat mukanya bersemu merah.

"Cih..gak awesome banget!" kata Gilbert lalu pergi.

Alfred menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Arthur, kamu jangan bilang-bilang dong aku suka dia dari kelas 1!"

"Siapa suruh meledekku, idiot? Aku heran kamu suka tipe uke asem kayak Gilbert."

Muka Alfred tambah memerah padam.

"ARTHUR!"

Aku segera pergi dari Alfred.

Kesimpulan : Aku suka hari Senin karena aku bisa melihat senyuman Kiku walau sebentar.

Hate Monday 3

Aku selalu kesal pada jadwal pelajaran hari Senin. Apa guru-guru belum puas melihatku menderita? Sudah memisahkan aku sama Kiku saat naik kelas 2, terus ada lagi! Di jadwal hari Senin, aku ada pelajaran Musik. Ruangan di bawah. Kiku, ada pelajaran Komputer. Ruangan di atas. Lalu, aku ada Bahasa Inggris. Ruangan di atas. Kiku ada Matematika. Ruangan di bawah, dll/ Jika aku di atas pasti Kiku di bawah dan sebaliknya! Aku jadi susah bertemu dengannya! Meski Cuma sebentar (Itu kalau lewat kelasku)!

Kesimpulan : Susah bertemu dengan Kiku!

Like Monday 3

"Ehm..Arthur-san."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Kiku memanggilku?

"Ya? Ada apa, Kiku?" tanyaku ragu.

Baru kali ini dia menyapaku selain ada perlu. Senangnya!

"Ada waktu setelah pulang sekolah?"

Aku bingung.

"Ada sih. Kenapa?"

Kiku kelihatan gugup. Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. Moe...

"Temui aku di atap sekolah. Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Seperti ada hal serius yang ingin dikatakannya padaku, ya?

"Baiklah."

Kiku lalu pergi. Kupandangi dia dari jauh. Aku penasaran. Dia mau ngomong apa ya ke aku? Kenapa di atap sekolah?

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung menuju ke atap sekolah. Aku telat keluar kelas karena harus menyelesaikan tugas dulu. Pasti Kiku nunggunya lama nih!

KREK!

Kubuka pintu. Dan benar saja. Ada Kiku yang sedang berdiri. Menatap pemandangan.

"Kiku."

Kiku menoleh padaku. Aku merasa gugup. Ia menatapku dengan mata coklat indahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"..."

Kami berdua terdiam. Aku memecahkan keheningan.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?" tanyaku.

Kiku menundukkan kepalanya.

"A..Aku suka Arthur-san sejak kelas 1."

DEG!

Aku merasa waktu berhenti. Apa katanya tadi?

"A..Apa?"

"Aku suka Arthur-san dari kelas 1. Apa kau mau denganku?" katanya mengalihkan pandangan dengan muka merah.

Tuhan...Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia...juga suka padaku!

"Kiku, kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Arthur-san. Er...Aku serius dengan perasaanku yang selama ini kutahan. Jika kau tidak mau, tidak a...Hmph!"

Aku menekankan bibirku dengan bibir Kiku. Ia tersentuk. Aku menjilat bibir bawahnya. Meminta izin supaya ia mau membuka mulunya. Tak kusangka, ia membuka mulutnya. Kujelajahi semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya, langit-langit mulut, deretan gigi, semuanya. Rasanya manis.

"A..Arthur...san."

Lidah kami berdua seakan terus menari. Aku dan Kiku membutuhkan oksigen. Jadi, aku lepaskan ciuman kami.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Kiku. Sama sepertimu. Dari kelas 1 aku suka kamu."

Mata Kiku melebar. Lucunya...

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku memeluknya.

"Tentu. I love you very much."

Kami berdua saling berpandangan. Kami saling tersenyum. Aku dan Kiku berciuman lagi.

Kesimpulan : Hari Senin, 30 Januari, adalah hari dimana aku jadian dengan Kiku. Hari yang menyenangkan juga, kan?

**THE END**

**Kyaa! Fic AsaKiku yang gaje ya? Baru kali ini author bikin adegan kiss yang menurut author hot banget! / Susah ngomongnya gimana. Tapi bangga juga bisa bikinnya. Hehehe. Please review! Enjoy my other AsaKiku fanfic! Untuk West and East & Rival or The Other? Updatenya agak lama gak apa-apa, kan? *plak.**


End file.
